lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/NULL
NULL is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. NULL is a super-powerful life form with a plethora of different abilities and powers, although is held back by the fact that they're scared of almost everyone and gets clingy if they show any emotion towards someone whatsoever. What they can do seems fairly limitless; they can warp time, shape-shift, and do all kinds of various stuff. As their abundance of powers may imply, NULL is a character who plays on offense, with their goal being extremely simple; to wipe out as many people as they can before they are defeated. It is rather easy to use their multiple techniques, but their attacks slowly drain at their own life, meaning that if they need to lash out the action, then they should wait until its the proper time to. NULL highly appreciates support from teammates such as Leah who can heal her or Zellen who can free open paths for her. NULL is unlocked after the player defeats at least twelve foes in a single fight. Playstyle NULL is a very tall fighter with a moderate weight, having high attack and speed at the cost of very low defense; they're capable of wall-jumping, flying swiftly through the air, swimming at ridiculously high speeds, wall ascending with total ease...if it's possible in the game with any one character, then NULL can do it too. NULL's options are often either to throw all their power into obliterating the opposing teams or to run away and seek shelter and help in case their health gets dangerously low. Unlike all other fighters in the offense category, NULL's options are completely based on offense or seeking help, with no other options being all that beneficial for them. While NULL can definitely help out teammates, they also have to be careful not to harm them, for like Crow they can harm their teammates with a lot of their stronger attacks. Teammates that use NULL as a core should either be around her and healing her up or picking off enemies that NULL didn't finish off completely. They work best with characters that can heal themselves. While totally offense-based, NULL has more than a plethora of attacks. NULL can also inflict status aliments onto their opponents with the vast amount of elemental-based attacks they have. They can do powerful, elemental-based punches to burn, paralyze or free opponents, launch out acid from their body to badly poison foes, and breathe a gas that makes nearby opponents fall asleep. On occasion, NULL's attacks can lower the statistics of people they hit as well, hindering their offenses against NULL. Thanks to NULL being straight forward, there isn't much to say about their playstyle as its purely about going all offense. As said earlier, NULL works best with healers, greatly appreciating support from Leah and Sakeena and the like while also enjoying teammates that can take on a lot of their attacks without falling so easily, such as the very bulky Mistake and Melissa Dust (who can nullify NULL's attacks with her Dust Shield). Of course, NULL can easily be left alone, but they can easily be torn to pieces. NULL's FINALE is Nullify, a unique move where they nullify everyone's offense and defense temporarily before they shut down, leaving the battlefield permanently. In these frantic fifteen seconds, NULL and their teammates can beat the everliving crap out of anyone on the battlefield utilizing their full offense. Once time runs out, NULL falls apart due to overuse of power, and their time on the battlefield ends. It'll be up to their teammates to dispose of the other team(s) now! NULL will normally never stay on the battlefield long, but while they're still on it, they should cause as much as havoc as possible before going down! Abolish what threatens your team before it's too late with NULL! Notable techniques Only some of their high load of powers. Copy 1 If the player holds down the left bottom trigger and presses the left basic button, NULL will copy their version of the move, which can aid in combos. It's best to copy attacks that have special effects to them, like burns. Copy 2 If the player holds down the right bottom trigger and presses the right basic button, NULL will copy their version of the move, which can aid in combos. It's best to copy attacks that have great power to them. Warp If the player holds up and holds down the jump button for two to ten seconds, NULL will warp forward a specific distance. The longer the button is held down, the further they travel across the battlefield. Assume Shape If the player looks directly into the eyes of anyone for five seconds, NULL will transform into them, becoming much stronger than them and being more capable of actions than they. As this also drains at their health slowly, NULL shouldn't remain disguised for long. Lava Flurry If NULL is running and the player mashes down both basic attack buttons, NULL will rush forward as a flying magma fist, which can obliterate aerial opponents and threatens anyone with low defense. Heat Vision If the player looks straight into the eyes of someone and presses an attack button quickly, she will fire scorching beams of light from her eyes, effectively blinding her opponents. If she misses her targets, the beams will phase through walls and burn them up. Ice Breath If the player holds up and taps an attack button quickly, NULL will breathe icy breath to her sides as she runs. Anyone caught up in this will take damage and be frozen solid, discouraging behind approach to NULL. Flood Shall the player hold down both basic attack buttons while holding down the right thumbstick after a combo ends, NULL will flood the immediate area with water, slowing down everyone around her that can't swim well. Red Burst If NULL gathers Red Energy from allies/foes such as Bang Crimson and Rubelline, then NULL can exert this all as a burst of powerful energy if the player presses a basic attack button and forward at the same time, which can scorch up enemies hard. Minimize and Maximize If the player spins around the thumbstick left three times quickly, NULL's size will shrink, and likewise, if span to the right three times quickly, they will grow. Big NULL is stronger yet slower and easier to hit, while small NULL can avoid many more attacks and is more mobile but can't do as much damage. Portal Generate Shall the player draw an oval utilizing the Toroko Warriors controller, they can create a portal rising up from the ground. They can create up to two. This can be used to travel from one side of the battlefield to the other. Blood Bending If the player writes down "T" on the controller and then draws any tool, they will create it out of blood. They can create guns, knives, swords, and whatever out of it. She can pass on these tools to other characters. Magic Shield If the player holds down the special attack button without their FINALE being ready, NULL will generate a shield that reflects magic attacks although still leaves her very open to physical attacks. Regenerate If NULL stands still for ten seconds, they will auto-heal slowly and charge up all sorts of energy quicker, from Red Energy to Inversion. This auto-healing however will increase how much health she loses from utilizing her powers, however. Shut-Down If NULL happens to be close to death, they can grab any opponent nearby by using the bottom triggers and exploding, causing tons of damage to their opponent and going out with a huge bang that can highly damage opponents within a short radius. Trophies ''Standard'' :"NULL is the definition of brawn, the meaning of something to fear. Ironically, she happens to be scared of everything and only fights when they're threatened with death by their master! If they show compassion, NULL get really clingy, they just want love and they don't want any of this fighting crap. That all being said, they are formidable and very dangerous to come near!" ''Alt'' :"It'll be impossible to describe all of what NULL can do in complete detail actually, for they can do practically anything on the battlefield! Feast your eyes on their elemental attacks, their super strong moves, and their ability to wipe out whole teams within seconds! They can take a real beating from any offensive foe, but with the right support, NULL can pull through anything." ''FINALE'' :"NULL's Nullify move gives them absolute full strength while also completely nullifying the strengths and defenses of their enemies! Once the fifteen seconds are over, NULL will be down, so go, go, go! Defeat all the enemies you see before NULL is forced to go down to rest! If you see a NULL that's golden and angry, help them clear as much enemies as possible, for they are in their dying state." Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages